Skullgirls High School
by 27haruhichan
Summary: Aquí los personajes del juego pasaran sus vidas escolares, donde nada tiene sentido y hay de todo, bizarreria, peleas, Facebook y más.


**Yo: Honestamente, esto es una pesima excusa para agregar a mi OC, tenía un fic solo para ella, pero... que flojera...**

**Ginga: Sin mencionar tus clases**

**Yo: verdad y eso con este fic, aquí me estare basando un poco en mi vida escolar, pero los personajes igual tendran sus poderes**

**Pinkie: ¿O sea que será como la escuela de Dokuro-chan?**

**Yo: Más bien como la pelicula Super escuela de heroes, ahora, Skullgirls no me pertenece, solo el fic y mi OC**

* * *

~Filia POV~

"Mocosa, despierta..." escuchó como Samson me llama "Despierta... Despierta..." pero no soy tan idiota como para caer por millonesima vez en sus palabras cuando no estoy viendo...

"Cinco minutos más..." digo con la cara pegada a la almohada.

"Mmhp... cinco minutos..." dijo Samson entre dientes "Eso lo dijiste hace veinte minutos".

No le hice caso y me reacomode en mi hermosa cama, Samson quedó callado, aleluya.

"¡DESPIERTA, CON UN CARAJO!" gritó haciendo que me callera de la cama... para que hable...

"¿No puedes ser normal al menos una vez?" preguntó levantandome y viendo la hora: ¡ERAN LAS 8:00! "¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE SE ME HACÍA TARDE PARA EL PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES!?"

"Traté de decirte treinta veces..."

"¡Y YO AQUÍ COMO UNA ZANGANA!" grité encabronada mientras de un vuelo tomaba mi uniforme: una blusa blanca con una falda y zapatos negros. Luego tome de vuelo unas galletas y Samson se tragó (literalmente) la bolsa de pan... entera... "¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!" gritaba corriendo hacía la escuela de New Meridian.

~Una Maratón después~

Al fin estaba llegando a la escuela cuando eran las 8:10, lo que significaba que me quedaban cinco minutos para encontrar mi salón y a mis compañeras "Ahora... ¿donde esta el 8ºC?"

Y si, los cursos estan separados en A,B,C y D, ni idea de porque.

"¡Filia!" oí a alguien gritar mi nombre, me voltee y vi como mi mejor amiga Carol, alias Painwheel, se lanzaba sobre mi en un abrazo de oso panda "¡Te eche de menos!"

"¡Carol! ¡Yo igual te extrañe!" dije abrazandola también, Samson quería unirse, pero le pegue "Tu eres capaz de comertela"

"Jodete..." dijo Samson.

"Estos meses fueron eternos sin ti" decía Carol soltandome "Por cierto, la sala esta en el segundo piso"

"¿Qué haría yo sin ti?" dije sonriendo y empecé a caminar con ella "Oye, como vas con... ya sabes..."

"¿Mis navajas?" preguntó ella a lo que asentí "ya las controlo mejor y la señorita Valentine me dijo que podía usar maquillaje para ocultar mis cicatrices"

"Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa me dices" respondí llegando a la sala de 8ºC, llegué ahí y vi como la menor de nuestra clase: Patricia o ¨Peacock¨, juntó con el bravucón Brain Drain miraban la lista de profesores.

"Hola perdedoras..." saludó Brain Drain quien como siempre, parecia no importarle una mierda nuestra existencia.

"¿Notaron a los profes que tendremos?" dijo Patricia señalando la lista, yo y Carol nos acercamos y vimos que los profesores eran:

Valentine: Biología y Física

Double: Religión

Big Band: Música

Parasoul: Historia y Lenguaje (profesora jefe)

Cerebella: Educación Física

Adam: Matemáticas

Minette: Ingles

Mimi: Arte y Tecnología

Esperen... ¿Mimi?

"Mimi Contiello es nueva" explicó Marie, la chica rara del grupo "Su hija Lucy esta en preescolar y su esposo Joshua trabaja en una empresa"

"¿En que empresa?" pregunté, pero Marie se encogió de hombros.

En eso vemos como la profesora Parasoul entra al salón, al parecer tiene su cabello tomado en una cola de caballo, la verdad se ve bien.

"Muy bien todos, tomen asiento" dijo amablemente, todos le hicimos caso por dos razones: 1; es una de las profesoras más simpaticas de la escuela y 2; si nos portamos mal, nos enviaran con la inspectora y madre de Parasoul; Nancy Renoir. Así que Brain Drain... te deseo suerte... "Bueno, tal vez no se hayan enterado, pero tendremos una nueva alumna este año" vio como Brain Drain alzaba la mano mientras se columpiaba en la silla "¿Si?"

"¿Por qué nunca tenemos hombre aquí? esto ya es un zoológico de féminas" dijo Brain Drain enojado, ya que él es el único hombre del curso y no, Samson no cuenta.

Ante ese comentario se llevó un puñetazo de Patricia "Puede proseguir profesora" dijo como si nada hubiera pasado mientras Brain Drain se sobaba el brazo.

"¡Abran porfavor!" gritaba otra alumna de nuestra clase: Feng corriendo como si fuera Sonic el erizo.

"Llegando tarde desde el primer día, señorita Feng..." dijo Parasoul abriendo la puerta.

"Y yo que pensé que eso me tocaría a mi..." dije en voz baja.

"Lo lamento..." dijo Feng sentandose al lado de Marie.

"Como iba diciendo, desde hoy tendremos una nueva alumna que se integró a la escuela juntó a su prima y nueva profesora de Arte Mimi, les presentó a Sienna Contiello" dijo Parasoul para luego ver como una chica de cabello y piel azul, la boca cosida y un traje muy al Extraño mundo de Jack entrando y, como es costumbre, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón; Sienna ¨Squigly¨ Contiello...

Esperen... piel azul, boca cosida, vestimenta de creppypasta... o mierda...

"¡Es el puto apocalipsis zombie!" grite levantandome bruscamente, y no faltaron los que dijeron:

"¿Resident Evil?"

"¿Plantas contra Zombies?"

"¿Silent Hill?"

"¿The walking dead?"

"¡A lo Zombieland y Paranorman!" respondí ante todo eso. Segundos después el salón se llenó de risas.

Entre esas risas, vi como la señorita Parasoul partía su regla en dos y me miraba asesinamente "Señorita Filia... a inspectoria... ahora...".

Tragué saliva y salí del salón totalmente avergonzada de mi actuación... y el pendejo de Brain Drain no dejaba de reirse...

"¿Crees que Filia este bien?" preguntó Carol a Marie.

"Conociendo a la inspectora Nancy... hay que comprar una tumba..." respondió ella como si nada.

Y en respuesta a lo que iban a preguntar, Samson escuchó eso último...

* * *

**Yo: y bueno locos, hasta acá voy a dejar el primer cap, perdón si me quedó medio corto, pero la verdad no se me ocurria mucho, ademas, queria hacer un fic así porque... ¡NO HAY NINGÚN FIC DE SKULLGIRLS EN ESPAÑOL!, o sea, si hay, pero solamente dos y quiero que más gente conozca este juego, ahora, no me pidan que actualice pronto, actualizare cuando pueda y cuando se me de la pinche gana y sobre mi OC... tendrá aparición en el próximo cap, no pregunten por qué quise hacerlo así, así que, adios y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
